Worlds of Mystery
by Blu Lips
Summary: Abel was just a normal thirteen-year-old girl with dreams that maybe impossible. But when she fell down a cliff, she woke up on a strange world with talking animals. Later, she finds out she's a penguin with extraordinary skills. However, Kowalski was responsible for making her appear in their world. (Full summary in profile) Rated for unknown language for kids.
1. Our world

**Hello, Annabel here and I present to you Worlds of mystery, featuring me as Abel Jackson (**my favorite last name**), the penguins (**With my OCs, Renée and Dennis**) the lemurs (**With Madeline**), the otters (**With Marlene, Taylor and Shane**), and of course, the villains (**With Sam Lee**). So please enjoy reading and review.**

* * *

Chapter one: Our world

Abel Jackson was just a normal teenage girl with a band and acts like a punk when she's not. She was on her way home, which was 2 houses away from the cliff, with her skateboard. She was just listening to her band's music as a strong wind passed by. She tried to stop moving but the wind was pushing her near the cliff. She hopped off her skateboard, but, she was stuck to it because of the straps. Now the wind became stronger. She fell to the cliff as the straps of the skateboard came loose and she began falling to the black hole.

As she fell in, she fell unconscious. Blue, shining liquid was surrounding her as changes started to happened on her body. Her clothes and shoes started to disappear as feathers of black and white started to cover her new small, penguin-like body. Her brown hair was turning into black hair and was placed over her small head. Her hands were not there anymore, but instead, flippers were there. As her transformation was complete, she fell to cold, chlorine like water.

On a platform, 6 penguins were on training until they heard a loud splash on the water. They turned around and saw an unconscious female penguin, floating above water. 2 penguins jumped to the water to help the poor penguin up to their platform. 1 penguin performs the Heimlich maneuver on the penguin as she coughed water out. She sat up as she coughed more water up and opened unveiled her eyes, revealing her green eyes. She stared at the 6 penguins, who was staring back.

"Who are you?" Skipper asked. "Are you a spy like we thought Renée was?"

"What? What are you talking about? And penguins can talk?" Abel looked at the flat-head penguin as she tilted her head to the left.

"Of course, penguins can talk because you are a penguin." Kowalski pointed at her feathery chest, which made her blush.

"Whoa, no touching of the chest. And-" She looked at her flippers with wide-eyes. "Oh... My... Gods..."

"Okay, calm down, miss." Renée ordered. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Abel." Abel said as she kept looking at her flippers.

"Okay, Abel. You are a penguin like us. And you're different from us actually. You have green eyes and we have blue eyes."

"What's your name?" Abel asked.

"Renée. That's Skipper, Kowalski, Dennis, my brother Rico and Private." Renée introduced.

"Okay, can I know the other animals that lives here in the zoo?" Abel asked.

"Sure. Just follow me."

Renée and Abel left the habitat and began to slide anywhere in the zoo. For Abel, it was quite easy for a starter. Back in the penguin habitat, Kowalski sighed as he went inside his lab to finish something he didn't finished yet. Skipper and Rico exchanged looks as they continued training. With the girls, Abel met everyone and made friends with Marlene, Taylor and Madeline and a slight enemy on Julien.

"So, did you enjoyed your trip around the zoo?" Renée asked with a smile. "I mean, it's okay if you don't, you'll get use-"

"I did have fun, Renée. Especially when I met you 6." Abel giggled. _Did I just giggled?_

"Thanks..." Renée smiled as she paused. "We gotta go back."

"What? Why?"

"No time, hurry."

Renée and Abel began to slide to the penguin habitat. Renée looked back as she made a quick turn with Abel. With all the sliding made Abel easy, but at least they made it back to the penguin habitat before sundown.

"Why... Did we slid that fast?" Abel asked between her pants.

"Because someone was following us."

"Who?"

"Sam Lee."

"Who?"

"A snake from Hoboken and he is worse than his brother."

"Okay, will someone ex-"

Before Abel could finish her sentence, Kowalski laughed maniacally, which made the two girl scream. They went inside and into the lab. They saw Kowalski was sweating with his flippers behind his back. Renée raised an eyebrow as she slid behind Kowalski and tried to take the hidden object.

"What is that?!" Renée demanded. "Give it to me before I call Rico!"

"No! It's too valuable!" Kowalski said as he slid around his lab.

Julien came in with Mort, Maurice and Madeline and began to join Kowalski and Renée with their chase. Madeline face-palmed as she tried to stop Julien. But her foot was on their way and made Kowalski trip and the machine flew off his flippers. And Julien fell on it and bounced on Abel's side.

"The teleporter!" Kowalski shouted as he was pinned by Renée on the back.

"The telewhat?"

Not so long, Marlene, Taylor and Shane came in with the other penguins. Skipper looked at the hay-wired machine and picked it up. He took a closer look until he knew, a silent flash happened in split seconds. Before they knew it, they were gone from the zoo.

* * *

**How was that? Please, tell me it's not bad. And yes, Madeline is a peaceful yet strong ring-tailed lemur. If you want more info about my OCs, look into my profile and at the bottom of the page, you'll see my story and it's chapter guide.  
**


	2. Tectonia, home of technology

**Hello again, Annabel here and this is chapter two: Tectonia, home of technology. Oh yesh~ So try to keep the princess and prince of Tectonia in mind because they are important in these parts. So enjoy reading this chapter and review.**

* * *

Chapter two: Tectonia, home of technology

Abel and the others woke up in a strange place. People wearing glowing armor-like clothes and carrying phones, tablets, computers, etc. Abel looked at herself and found her body in human form. She was wearing the same clothes as the other people only it has a skirt and has a pink glow.

"Pink?! Seriously?!" Abel complained as she looked at the others, who were in human form and has the same clothes as hers.

"Where are we?" Skipper asked. "What are we wearing?"

"Tectonia." A woman said as she continued walking with her phone.

"Tectwhat?"

"Wait... I've seen this place before." Renée said. "Tectonia is the world of Technology!"

"Really?!" Kowalski and another voice exclaimed with glee. "Who said that?"

"Hello peng-yoo-ins." A familiar voice greeted.

"Of course." Dennis rolled his eyes as he walked away with the others.

"Hey! Wait!" A voice with a Spanish accent called.

"Sam Lee?" Madeline asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Maddie... I followed you because I-"

"Hold on a minute, buster." Shane forced as he came in front of Sam and Madeline.

"Come on, Shane. We've got to get moving." Taylor said, dusting off the glitter from her cyber skirt.

"How about you come with us?" Madeline offered. "Please?"

"That would be great!" Another voice said.

"Oh great." Skipper groaned as he began to slamming his head on a store wall.

"Hey!" Abel called out to the girl, wearing glowing pink cape, and catching everyone's attention.

The girl gasped as she began to run away. Abel began to chase her as she grabbed a hovercraft. The others exchanged looks as they followed her scooters, skateboards and roller blades. Abel eyed on the girl as they began to circle the whole town.

"Stop! Please! I just want to ask you something." Abel said as she summoned a rope that glows in white and aimed at the girl.

"How did she do that?" A man asked as he took a picture of Abel, chasing the girl.

"Maybe she's a summon." The woman muttered. "or a rare guardian of the palace."

_What palace?_ Abel thought as she made a sharp turn. Skipper looked at Abel with wide eyes as he was amazed by Abel's skills. Marlene glared at Skipper as she kept skating her way to Abel. Renée summoned a rope that glows in black and used it to tie it on Abel's hovercraft and her scooter. With Abel, She was almost near the girl when some guards stopped her from climbing the stairs.

"Halt!" One of them ordered. "You are not in the guest list."

"Jhone? Jhone Strike?" Abel asked. "It is you!"

"Abel?! What are you doing here in Tectonia?! Aren't you banished from setting a foot here?!"

"Abel!" The others called out as they reached her.

"Abel." Private hugged Abel as she hugged back for no reason.

"What was that about?! Chasing a little girl around town!" Taylor scolded.

"Yeah, the king is being sick here." Julien said as he placed his hand on his mouth.

"The king?! Quick! Go to the palace corridors or the dining room to check the king if he's all right!" Jhone ordered as she ran to the palace doors.

_Marobella..._ Abel thought as they entered the palace.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. The rest is in the next chapter: King Trectonian and Queen Malobella. And that little girl is the princess named Marobella and the prince's name is... (I CAN'T TELL YOU) So review.**


End file.
